


exactly like that

by bisexual-jace (mychemicalclifford)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is So Done, Alternate Canon, Book Scene Rewritten, Drabble, Funny, Jace is an idiot, Kissing, M/M, Nonplatonic Feelings, jalec - Freeform, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalclifford/pseuds/bisexual-jace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t believe me?” Jace’s eyes suddenly glint at him, crackling with mischief. “Fine. Go ahead. Kiss me right now.” </p><p>The shock freezes him solid. Alec’s lips part, but no words reach the still air between them. What could he possibly say to that? Alec doesn’t understand how they came upon this topic in the first place. </p><p>This isn’t something he ever wanted to discuss with Jace. </p><p> <br/>-</p><p> <br/>That scene from City of Glass rewritten, only set in the Show Verse and in which Alec proves Jace wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exactly like that

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired largely by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGj2ANFYuqE) gorgeous video. Also like many other Jalec shippers and Alec fans, I am sick of seeing Alec's canon feelings for Jace erased or invalidated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I know how you think you feel about me,” Jace says, looking at him steadily. Everything that flows out of his mouth is calm and firm, like he’s simply stating facts he’s been over before. “You don’t, though. You just like me because I’m safe. There’s no risk. And then you never have to try to have a real relationship, because you can use me as an excuse.”

Alec gapes at him for a few seconds, his voice lost. He can’t believe what Jace said to him—that he actually seems to believe it. Alec thinks he should be offended, but it hasn’t hit him yet. It's not  _the_ most insensitive thing Jace has said, but it certainly ranks high enough. However, Alec feels more frustrated that Jace doesn't understand at all.  _There’s no risk_. Having feelings for your parabatai is against the Law, a punishable offense, but Jace conveniently seems to have forgotten that for the sake of his argument, or whatever this conversation is to him. 

“That’s—that’s not what this _is_.” Alec says stiffly.

“You don’t believe me?” Jace’s eyes suddenly glint at him, crackling with mischief. “Fine. Go ahead. Kiss me right now.”

The shock freezes him solid. Alec’s lips part, but no words reach the still air between them. What could he possibly _say_ to that? Alec doesn’t understand how they came upon this topic in the first place.

This isn’t something he **ever** wanted to discuss with Jace. His timeworn feelings for his best friend were private, painstakingly hidden—Alec’s deepest secret. Most importantly, they were _his_ own feelings to brood over in the privacy of his mind, often done in the dark hours of the night when Alec was alone. At no point did ever agree to bring them in the light of day and _especially_ not in front of Jace himself.  

There’s a smirk on Jace’s lips, but it’s like someone painted it there. It looks unnatural, out of place. Alec has an inkling his parabatai is only feigning his confidence right then. He’s not as sure of Alec’s feelings as he pretends to be.

And that is what really infuriates Alec. Once the shock of Jace’s unexpected demand wears off, he feels the rage rouse inside him, heating his blood. How _dare_ Jace assume to know anything about how Alec feels. He was blind to Alec’s torment for years! Does his parabatai honestly believe he can just tell Alec what he feels for him isn’t real, isn’t _true_ , and Alec will go along with it?

It’s unfathomable and Alec is furious—but he almost does. It would be the easy way, the simple solution to end this conversation forever. He could say yes, agree with Jace that he only loves him like a brother, loves him the way he is _suppose_ to.

But it’s all a lie. He has _never_ felt about Jace the way he was supposed to. Not as a child, not when they were teenagers, and definitely not as a man. He has never looked at Jace Wayland and seen only a friend, or even a parabatai. Alec’s love for him—a passionate, protective, unconditional love—has _burned_ inside him for so long. It never fit under a neat, easy label and he knows it never will.

Jace mistakes his silence for hesitance and his smirk widens into one of empty victory. “Exactly. You don’t actually like me that way.”

Alec isn’t sure what comes over him then. It isn’t planned. Jace turns away from him, the matter apparently settled, and begins to walk away. His heart is thrumming furiously inside his chest and an overwhelming urge just _consumes_ him then. Because Jace is **wrong**. He’s wrong about Alec’s feelings and damn it, Alec didn’t suffer for almost ten years in silence over _nothing_.

His arm streaks out, fingers locking around Jace’s bicep, and he spins his best friend around to face him again—face _this_ head-on. Alec is sick of pretending and ultimately he is sick of Jace not seeing him for who he really is. In all of their time as parabatai, Alec has played the dark star to Jace’s blinding supernova—trapped under his light, merely a shadow in his best friend’s periphery. But not then.

Alec kisses him.

A silent sigh releases inside his chest as their lips meet, a faint echo of _finally_ reverberating through him. Because Alec has covertly fantasized about this moment for far too long and he is going to make this kiss worth it, stolen or not. One hand fits perfectly around Jace’s waist, while the other rises up to cup his face, holding his parabatai as tightly and tenderly as possible.

 _See me._ Alec thinks as his lips part, swallowing the gasp that bursts from Jace. He pours everything into this kiss—every moment spent wanting Jace, every touch he never allowed himself to have, every longing glance Jace didn’t catch. Right then, Alec actually lets himself _feel_ his love for Jace, lets the emotion flood through him, and it’s overwhelming and terrifying as he lets Jace experience it too.

There is no mistaking it as brotherly affection or dismissing it all together. Alec kisses him hungrily, passionately, until there is no air left inside his lungs. Only then does Alec step back and release his hold on him. He is panting softly, his cheeks hot, and his lips still tingling from the contact, but there’s a smirk on his face to rival one of Jace’s.

Jace stares back at him, eyes wide and stunned. For once he is left with nothing to say and Alec gratefully takes advantage of it.

“I like you _exactly_ that way.” Alec says firmly. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my [tumblr](http://bisexual-jace.tumblr.com) for more jalec trash ;-)


End file.
